Wolf by Night
by Vampiresswolf
Summary: Percy knew that his life would end the day he was found out. What he didn't realize was a wolf from his past would come and give him a new existence. One which is full of secrecy and freedom, pain and love. Nicery. Werewolf AU set in the times of the Salem Witch Trials.
1. Prologue

Wolf By Night

Vampiresswolf

_**A/N:** _Hello all! This story idea came to me and I just had to write it for you all, even though I know there are other stories waiting to be updated. This story is a Nicery, though I am not sure when that will come into play completely. I will also never go into the lemony details, as I just do not feel comfortable, but the innuendos to it will be present. Also, this story is a Werewolf AU set in the time of the Salem Witch Trials. I hope you enjoy, please read, review to tell me what you think, and whatever else!

I do not own anything you may recognize through the course of this story from PJO/HOO, as they belong to Rick Riordan. I do own the plot, and the elements of AU, however.

**Prologue**

"Nico? What are you doing?" Nico looked up from where he was sitting into the eyes of his younger half sister.

"Playing chess, duh." He said, eyes rolling.

"I know that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I asked because it is time for the hunt. You haven't phased in over a week, and tonight is the ceremony, you have to join in or you won't be able to become Beta."

"I don't really want to. I'm fine here."

"Nico. Seriously. You are Bianca's brother, you have to become her Beta."

"You're her sister, why can't you be the beta?"

"Because I am not full-blood."

"I am not full grown."

"Neither is she. But she's got to be Alpha because Alpha died and you are his heirs."

Nico sighed and nodded, standing up and stripping of his clothing, "Fine. Let's go." He closed his eyes and soon where he stood there was a medium size black wolf, with red pads and a red nose. He shook his head. He honestly did not like to phase unless he absolutely had to, because as soon as he did, the reminder of who he was returned. The only son of the Alpha of the pack. His older sister would become Alpha, sure, but it would be his job to get a mate to continue their line, as she had already shown her position on the fact that she did not want anything to do with a mate. Hazel wouldn't be able to continue either, as though everyone knew who her father was, she was not considered an heir.

Nico turned to see a chocolate brown wolf standing beside him, waiting patiently. He sighed and growled low. _I do not want to do this._ He told her.

_You are the new Beta, you must get the white rabbit. _

_That is not what I mean._ He said. Truth be told, he had realized long ago that there was no wolf in the pack that he felt attracted to.

_You'll find someone, Nico. _Stated a new voice, and he looked over to see a blonde wolf whipping her tail back and forth as she waited for them. Beside her was a white she-wolf who looked impatient to get on their way.

_Annabeth. Thalia._ He dipped his head in greeting as they headed out.

_I will go left, you all spread out the other directions. _Thalia stated, her white tail flicking as she disappeared into the undergrowth. Annabeth dashed forward without a sound, and Nico sighed.

_There are white rabbits near the human settlement. Why don't you go there? I'll hunt for food up north. _Hazel smiled at him and turned around to go the way they had come.

Nico headed toward the candlelight that showed where the human town was. He really didn't like to hunt there, it wasn't right, and everything in his wolf body screamed of danger with just the thought of it, but Hazel was right. They raised white rabbits there, and so that would be the easiest and quickest method of retrieving a rabbit for his sister's Moon Howl.

It wasn't long before he came to the land bridge that overlooked the cliff that ended in a river far below. Crossing this bridge would lead him to the humans. He carefully padded across and came to the other side, where he sniffed along the backs of the houses until he smelled the rabbits. Looking out the large, flower-specked garden, he saw what he was looking for.

The rabbit hutch held five rabbits. Two were typical black and white lops, one was a brown dwarf, and one was a black dutch. He phased into human when he saw the one he was looking for, a white lop rabbit asleep inside the wooden rabbit house.

After he paced forward and removed the rabbit, he replaced the gate without locking it and carried the little one a bit away, where he placed it on the ground. It was still dreary, but was wakening so he held it with his hands as he phased back to wolf. He felt guilty killing it, and even more guilty ripping some of the fur from its underbelly to place near the wood line. He then frowned. He needed more to make this seem like a real escape and kill, and since the rabbit needed to be perfect, he turned his attention to a bird house, where a pigeon was watching him warily. He pounced, killing it, and made it bleed around the feathers. This way the people would think a wild animal got their rabbit, but they would also believe that the rabbit escaped.

It was on his way back to the Pack's camp that he saw the boy. He was slightly older than himself, but as soon as Nico saw him, his heart fluttered, which was a very disconcerting feeling, as was the one that his wolf body supplied for him.

The boy had black hair and green eyes, and was sitting on the side of the land bridge, concentrating on the water far below. Nico paced forward, placing his catch to one side, and looked down.

His eyes widened when he saw the water moving in ways that were not natural. Looking up, he saw the boy freeze, looking at him. The water froze in its antics as well, splashing back down to join the river.

As the boy hastily tried to get up to run, he slipped, teetering on the edge of the bridge, before slipping over. His hands caught the edge, but he was unable to pull himself back up by himself, and so Nico made an executive decision and dashed forward, grasping gently at his shirt to pull him to safety.

"Th-thanks!" the boy gasped out, looking into Nico's eyes with shock. Nico flicked his ears and bounded away, grasping his bird and rabbit as he went.

"Are you sure?" Hazel frowned as she gently pulled the rabbit pelt off of the bones and meat, plopping the latter into a kettle and setting the former to the side to dry for the ceremony, "He was controlling the water? Only those of our kin should be able to do that."

"Well I can assure you he was no Were. He was most definitely human."

"There are a few that have gifts." The ghost of Maria, Nico's mother and his father's last mate, stated. Nico had summoned her to this little meeting in order to determine what was happening, "They are few, but there are those that have the gift. And from what I can understand, you have also fallen for this human. Do you plan to take him? You would need to transform him, you know."

Nico's eyes widened, "No… I could never do that."

"Then protect him, and when the time comes that he must join us, for the time _will_ come, be sure to be prepared for what it is you will need to do."


	2. Chapter 1

Wolf By Night

Vampiresswolf

**CH. 1**

Since the time he was small, he knew he was different. His mother hid him away where no one would find him, tried to make him learn not to use his talents, not around the town, his friends, not even within his own home. He knew that they would try him. For to have talents outside the realm of normalcy, in the realm of Witchcraft, was a death sentence. For Percy Jackson, for anyone to know about his talents with water would be a direct link to the Gallows.

Which is why he really had hoped this day would never come. He had tried to hide it, he really had. He went around water only when the time of the bi-yearly baths came. He never went to the ocean. If he was hurt, he did not allow his healers to wipe him with a watered cloth.

However, the time had come when they had found him out. He had been in a fight. It hadn't even been his fight, he had just been in the middle of it. And to his dismay, when the shot went into his chest, it blew him backwards into the Tavern's horse trough. Not the feed, but the drink. And once the other townspeople saw how the bullet left him and his skin stitched up, not a drop of blood dirtying the water, well. That was it. He was carted away.

That was how he found himself in the courtroom, his mother crying for him as he was unfairly tried for being a witch. That was when he was carted away to the small, dank cellar-like cell where he awaited sunrise, and the town gathering for the hanging. He and another were to be hanged together. The other person was a lighthearted imp-like boy who had apparently struck a barn on fire without using matches. His trial had been right before his own. He found it quite ironic, two witches being tried, one for using fire and the other for being a water user.

"Hey Perce?" He heard a whisper through the hole in the wall, and he stood, padding over to it.

"Yeah, Leo?" for that was the name of the impish boy who he could hear but not see as they waited.

"Remember when we were little? We would play together in the woods even though our mothers told us not to?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that time a couple years ago you came back saying you found a wolf with human eyes, and I didn't believe you?"

"You said I was insane, yes."

"Well. If it didn't eat you, maybe that means it liked you."

"Even so, I cannot have a pet now."

"No… That's not what I was thinking…" He grew silent and Percy stared out of the barred windows at the night sky.

"What were you thinking, then?" he finally asked.

"Well, if it didn't eat you, and liked you, and had human-like eyes, maybe it will come save us."

"Wishful thinking, Leo. It would have had no hands to open the doors."

"Maybe it does?"

"Werewolves don't exist, Leo. I think it is time for you to put your fantasies away and wait for morning. It will be a beautiful sunrise."

"Our last sunrise."

"They say the last sunrise a person sees is the one that is the most beautiful, the one that shows them their lives."

"Maybe. Misery loves company, and I am glad to have company, though I wish it hadn't been you."

"Me too, brother. Me too."

They fell into a fitful silence, both looking out at the moon for a while before they heard a low howl.

"That sounds like it is nearby…" Leo whispered.

Percy smiled sadly, thinking of that dark wolf, and wondered silently if that howl belonged to him. There rang a second howl, even closer, and they heard the guards outside of the jailhouse shout, moving toward the sound. Percy frowned, looking down at his hands where they were chained to the ground and then sighed heavily as he looked at the door. There was no way he would be able to get out of this himself, so he just lay down, enjoying the sound of the wolves howls ringing through the night.

When he heard a key in the lock, he sat up once again, peering through the darkness as the door opened. He thought that he must be dreaming, for in the doorway, a ring of keys hanging from its mouth, was the dark black wolf with the red nose from his childhood. It looked at him with what appeared to be sadness, before bounding forward and dropping the keys at his feet.

Percy took no time in fumbling the ring, finding the key that unlocked his cuffs, and standing.

"Thank you, wolf." He whispered. The wolf looked nervously at the door, and seemed to gesture for him to follow it.

"I have to get Leo." Percy stated. The wolf gave a low whine, pacing toward the door again, but Percy turned his back on it and began trying keys until he found the one that opened the door. He rushed inside and, as quickly as he was able, opened Leo's cuffs.

"Looks like you were right. The wolf came for us." He grinned as Leo's eyes widened at the wolf as it tugged on Percy's shirt, egging him forward.

"Lets go!"

"We can't just follow a wolf into the wilderness, it might eat us!"

"If we stay in any city we'll be dead. Come on!"

"Good point!" The two boys ran after the wolf, who kept looking around nervously, pushing them into corners when people came around, until they reached the safety of the woods.

"Thank you, wolf. You have saved me again." Percy bent to pet him in farewell, but the wolf shook his head and instead took Percy's hand in his mouth, biting down hard. Percy yelped, turning toward Leo to run, but the other boy was already unconscious, a chocolate colored wolf above him, his hand in it's mouth. He looked into the black-brown eyes of the wolf he thought he knew as he fell down into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 2

Wolf By Night

Vampiresswolf

**Ch. 2**

When he awoke, all he saw was gray. Everything was in shades of gray. Gray walls, gray ceiling, gray sheets. Even his skin appeared gray.

The second thing he noticed was the pain. It was searing, tearing throughout his body as if he were holding the world at bay, keeping the world from touching him, and warring throughout his entire body, every sinew and tendon and blood vessel screamed in pain.

The third thing he noticed took a while, because it took a while to move. He noticed this third thing only because of the active movement of his head, and the spoken word, which seemed louder than words should sound.

"It'll take some time to get used to, or so I hear. I actually wouldn't know, being a BornWere and not a MadeWere. The colors will return after some time as well. Your body's just trying to figure itself out."

The voice was silk, smooth and enchanting. When he turned to look at the owner he frowned. It was an olive-toned male, probably around three years younger than himself. And, he noticed, he was the only thing in his vision that was not a shade of gray. He had dark, black hair and eyes like an eternal abyss. The eyes were what made him frown, for he could swear he had seen them before.

"Why are you in color?" He asked, which seemed an odd thing. Shouldn't he be asking why everything else lacked color?

"I answered that. Your body is attempting to orient itself. I am your creator, and therefore I am the thing that your body recognizes. Your skin will be the next thing in color, and then your sight should even out. Congratulations, you have survived the Change."

"Change?" Percy frowned, but indeed, his own skin tone was beginning to return to him, "Why is everything so loud? Why can I smell so much?"

The dark chuckle sent a thrill up his spine, "That is easy, pet. You are now a Were."

"A were?"

"Yes. A species of creature who ages at one seventh the rate of a human, and who is able to change their form into that of another animal, depending on the genes in their body. As you were bit by me, you would be considered a wolf. There are also Weres that are able to turn into tigers, bears, eagles, you name it. However, we are the Were Wolves, and therefore, you are now part wolf."

"Werewolf? Werewolves don't exist…."

"Oh, I assure you they do. How else do you explain our existence?"

"You are human."

The boy smiled at him, "You may recognize me better in another form, then." He sighed heavily, and Percy squeaked a feeble objection when he began to take off his clothing. He closed his eyes and soon a very familiar wolf stood in front of him.

"Wolf?!" He asked, surprised.

_My name is Nico, actually._

"Wha- how can I hear you? In my head?"

He could swear the wolf chuckled, _You are Were now. You too can communicate telepathically, though it is much easier when you are in animal form. _He phased back and nonchalantly slipped back into his pants and shirt. Percy subconsciously pulled the covers closer.

"It will take a while for you to get used to, I am sure. But modesty is not something that is well perceived in this Pack. Phasing happens when needed, whether you are around others or not. Get used to it."

"I don't believe I am a wolf boy…"

Nico smiled, "By the night you will. A young Were cannot control his Phases for at least six weeks, usually longer, and therefore you will be Phasing every night. You have been for the last three nights already. And may I say, you have a beautiful silvery blue coat."

Percy blinked at him, unsure what to say to that, "Three nights?"

"Yes, pet. Your cellular makeup had to change completely. In order to do that it is easier for you to be unconscious, or the pain would be unbearable. Just be glad you are no longer on the Gallows list, though you are being actively hunted, which is why you are inside of Camp and not outside of it."

Percy blinked, one part of that sentence catching his notice, "Leo! What happened to Leo?"

Nico chuckled, "He is younger than you are, so he woke a few hours ago. We can send for him if you would like." Nico got up and hit a button low-set on the wall, about the height of an average sized dog's nose. Nico talked into it briefly and then bowed to Percy, "I shall leave the two of you to talk it out. I will be in a meeting down the hall to the left if you need me."

He opened the door and left, after letting in a familiar face. Leo sat on the bed beside him and they just looked at each other.

"You are gray as the surroundings, Leo."

"So are you. They said that besides our creator and ourselves, everything else will stay gray until our first conscious shift. Isn't this awesome? Werewolves _are_ real!"

"I suppose."

"Oh come on, you can't say this isn't exciting?"

"I am a little disoriented, to be honest. I am not sure what to believe. Maybe I died on the Gallows and this is what is after, or maybe I'm just dreaming, and I will be awoken soon to be taken there."

Leo gave him one of his looks, "You have got to be kidding me."

"I will just have to wait and see I suppose. When I know the truth the truth will know me."

Leo rolled his eyes and stood up, "Come on, oaf. You must be starved! We've been asleep for a long time!"

Now that he mentioned it, Percy's stomach rumbled hungrily, so he stood up to follow the other boy out into the dark underground halls. There was golden candlelight shining every few yards to light there way, but without the use of their color receptors, everything seemed very gray.


	4. Chapter 3

Wolf By Night

Vampiresswolf

**Ch. 3**

Percy was in pain. There was no way to deny it. What was happening to his body shouldn't be possible, and yet, here it was happening. He couldn't hear his bones crunching and rearranging themselves, nor could he actually feel the fur sprouting along his body, though he scratched at his arms as though they itched. His eyes were wide as he looked over to where Leo was sitting on the ground, though there was one very specific difference in the elfish boy, his eyes were sparkling in excitement. The pain was flickering there, but unlike the terror that Percy knew floated through his own sea green orbs, the still-gray spheres of his friend were holding anything but.

Percy just knew this was a dream. How else could he be sitting here, his body shrinking and yet growing, slipping into the size of one of the Akita Inus that his neighbor harbored. However, unlike the dog, he was growing lean, his fur was growing thick and heavy, a fine undercoat harbored with a topping of somewhat longer guard hairs. His thumbs moved up to above his wrist and shortened significantly, while his big toe simply melted away. His other digits widened and crunched until they were paws. His palms and the soles of his feet hardened and darkened to near-black, becoming the traditional wide-set pads of a wolf. His nails darkened, elongated and became short, thick claws. As he looked at what became his feet, he could see why wolves were such good long-distance hunters, for those splayed paws and sturdy nails surely gave them good traction.

His eyesight blurred for a moment as his nose and mouth sprouted forward and his ears travelled upward, until his eyes were reset into their new position above his snout. Though he couldn't see them, he could feel his ears widen and curve until they sat pointed upward. When he rolled his eyes far into his sockets, he could just see the furry tips.

Though his body's transformation was interesting, nothing could compare to the uncomfortable emergence of his long, spindly tail. The sensation of his spine sprouting like a plant from his rear end was something he could live without, though once it was out, and the fur had travelled down it, his transformation was complete. He kept his eyes closed for a minute as the pain subsided, before peering out to his surroundings.

They were in color, finally. The first thing he saw was Leo. He was slightly smaller than himself, thinner as well, and his legs seemed to be slightly too long for his body. His fur was a bright red color, a bit more russet on his nose, and his tail was black. His friend's underbelly was white, and after he blinked, he had to laugh, though the sound that emitted from his throat was more of a chortling bark.

He tried to speak, but nothing but the bark came out, which made the red wolf in front of him tilt his head.

_Remember, you can use telepathy to speak. _Percy blinked and turned his head from where he sat to look at the seven wolves in front of him. Two of them he recognized, of course. One was Nico, and the other was the chocolate colored wolf that had changed Leo, whose name he had learned was Hazel. Between them sat a dark gray she-wolf with a black backside. On the right of Hazel, sitting quite close to her, was a typical white, gray, cream and black timber wolf, though he was extremely stocky compared to the rest of them. Beside him sat a pure white wolf with a dark black diamond on her forehead. Beside Nico sat a blonde she-wolf, and beside her was a beautiful tri-colored she-wolf. She had a white underside and a black back. The black on the back had silver markings throughout, and a light golden color connected the black to the white throughout her body.

When he turned back to Leo, he could see his face trained on the final wolf, and he gave a slight chuckle. He shook his head and frowned as he looked back to the wolf who had spoken, the dark gray one. She huffed and stood, flicking her tail, and approached them, _Concentrate. Just as though you were speaking, aim your voice towards the person you wish to speak to, but do not open your jaw. If you do it correctly, before you speak you will feel them in your head._

Percy nodded and blinked at Leo. He tested out his mental connection, and tried to speak. It didn't work. He pushed out with his mind and felt a tickle in his brain, so he flicked his ears and stated what he wished to tell his friend, _You look like a fox, Leo!_

Leo blinked at him, unamused, and then flicked his ears, _Yeah. Well, I'm not. At least, I don't think I am? _He aimed this last bit at the pack of wolves watching them, and Hazel grinned.

_Of course you aren't. Your body just happened to gravitate toward a Red Wolf composition. You are definitely a wolf._

He nodded and then flicked his too-large ears as the lead wolf returned her gaze to them, _I will leave Hazel, Nico and Annabeth here to help you out learning what you need to learn. I, however, need to get some work done, Frank, Thalia, Calypso? Go hunting if you will. _

The stocky wolf, the tri-colored wolf and the white wolf nodded, standing to follow her out of the cavern-like room, while the three remaining wolves paced toward them.

_First thing you'll need to learn is how to walk on four legs. _The blonde wolf, Annabeth, stated with what Percy could only describe as a scowl on her muzzle. _In order to do anything you need to learn this, as walking is the basis of any other means of locomotion. Now, you may be tempted to walk at a diagonal gait, but it is much smoother and better for you if you take a lateral means of movement. Watch._

Percy didn't exactly understand what she meant, but watched her pace around the room. She did it at a normal gait first, and then slowed down, _Be sure to note that both the legs on the same side are moving together. There are a lot of animals, including some dogs, that walk the other way, but with the way we are built, you will find this to be much easier. Try it._

Percy frowned and shifted his legs backward and pushed himself into a standing position. He expected that he would be having trouble balancing, but when he stood steady, he was surprised for only a second before he realized that he was on four legs, so of course it would be easier.

As Annabeth instructed them and showed them how to move, Nico and Hazel came over to him and Leo, respectively, helping to show them how it was done.

It took them longer than Percy was willing to admit to move smoothly. He had first attempted one paw at a time, like he was used to while being human, but quickly found that to be the wrong course of action, even though at quick glance that is what seemed to be going on.

Nico flicked his ears as he caught Percy for the umpteenth time, rolling his eyes and pushing him back into position. When Percy looked over to Leo, he sighed, seeing that the long-limbed wolf had already mastered his gait and was prancing around, tongue lolling out the side of his smile.

Once they had mastered this, Annabeth led the four of them outside. Percy looked up at the night sky in awe. He could see more lights and hear more sounds and _smell_ more than he ever thought possible. As she led them to a wide clearing, one with a small lake in the center, he frowned.

_Where are we? I don't recognize this place._

_You are in Were country, Percy. Humans don't come over here often. _Hazel stated, looking over at him from where she sat beside Annabeth.

_I used to explore all the time, though._

Nico looked at him and rolled his eyes as he went to join the other two, _Yes, but no human could make it here so quickly. We are far in the wilderness._

_Anyway, there is time to sightsee later. It is time for you to learn to run. _Annabeth stated.

_Will we get to hunt? _Leo asked, bouncing on his paws.

_Not until you can control yourselves. You must learn to stalk and hunt either way. We can't afford to lose our game because of ill-prepared hunters._

Leo's face fell, but perked up shortly after as Annabeth began her lesson on running. Apparently, there were a few different ways they could use to run, and by the time they were through, the sun had begun to peek over the mountains.

_That will do. Let's get you back before you phase again. That's not something we want to happen out in the open._

Percy nodded, yawning wide, and followed after them with his tail dragging. He was exhausted, but for some reason it only really felt mental. His body seemed to be still raring.

_So. Why am I a red wolf when you are a gray? _Leo asked, licking his chomps tiredly as they paced back into the cavernous den.

Annabeth looked back at them, _We don't know the reason behind it, exactly, but we think it has something to do with a Were's own human genetics. For example, if two timber wolf Weres were to have a child, their child would be a timber, because they technically don't have any purely human genes to drive off of. But because you were humans and then changed, something in your genes dictated a preference for a specific species, as the Were genes work to change you by converting and adding certain genes and not completely taking them over, or else you would end up as clones rather than staying yourselves. You see the human genes taking control more with the Were Bears, because there are more species present. Their sleuth is made up of Weres that are grizzlies, black bears, polar bears, sun bears, Kodiaks, sloth bears, spectacled bears, you name it. The Were Tiger streak is also made up of _the_ different types of tigers, but because most tigers look the same, you cant really tell the bengals from the sumtran from the maylayans, etcetera. Same as our pack. We have multiple types of wolves here, but you really can't tell the difference because of the similarities between the breeds. _

Leo nodded, though Percy could tell that he wasn't entirely certain about the whole thing, _So. We gonna eat?_

Hazel chuckled and nodded, _Yes. But I warn you, eating is done through the wolf hierarchy, and as you two are new, you will be getting your food last. _

Percy frowned, _We don't eat at a table?_

_We do. You will be waiting your turn to get your food, and then to cook it, and until Bianca eats, you won't begin._

They nodded as they followed her into the room they had begun their Change.

Once the painful experience was over, and they were dressed, they followed Annabeth back out. Seeing the wolves as human was new. Annabeth had long, curly blonde hair and storm-grey eyes, while Hazel had chocolate skin and dark eyes and hair. Percy had seen Nico already.

"So… how many are there in the pack?" Leo asked curiously as they entered a large dining room with a table that had twenty chairs around it.

"There are only eleven, now that you are here." Hazel's voice sounded surprisingly the same in human form as it did in wolf form.

"_Only?"_ Percy asked, "I thought wolf packs were only small family groups?"

Nico chuckled darkly, "We are Were. Not wolves. We stick together."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he sat at the designated seat, near the middle of the table.

An average size girl who looked remarkably like Nico came in and sat at the head of the table, Nico was on her left and Hazel on her right. Annabeth sat beside Nico, and a large Asian teen came in and sat next to Hazel. Following him was a tall girl with cinnamon hair and dark almond eyes and a short girl with a black pixie cut and electric blue eyes. Both of them sat beside Annabeth, the cinnamon haired girl nearest to Percy, who frowned at the two empty spaces beside Leo, who sat across from him.

"I thought you said there were eleven?" Leo whispered across the space, "Where are the other two?"

Bianca frowned at him but then rolled her eyes, "They are out at a council meeting at the moment. As it is, let me introduce you to your new Packmates as they are in human form." Bianca seemed pretty nice as she introduced them. The large guy was Frank, who was the stocky wolf, Thalia was the pixie-cut girl, and Calypso was the one that Leo couldn't stop looking at. Percy shot him a look as they sat there.

"So, why aren't we sitting there?" Leo asked, gesturing to the two empty seats that caused him to be isolated.

"Because Grover and Juniper would be greatly upset to learn that their seats had been taken from them. Now, let us begin our dinner, shall we?" Bianca stood, and paced over to the table of dead animals and plants that sat in an adjacent room. Percy was surprised to see that Nico was the next one up, and looked over at Annabeth, surprised.

"He is the Beta." As if that would explain it all, as she joined them behind Hazel. Thalia was behind her, then Frank and Calypso.

"For now, you can both go at the same time, until you decide who is to be of higher rank."

"How do we decide that?" Leo asked.

"You prove yourself."

* * *

_A/N: So yeah. I'm sorry about the wait on this. Sadly, the wait will be continuing. I love to write this, but I have so much other stuff to deal with that I shouldn't have written this. Also, I thought it was dying in quality there at the end, which is why I stopped. Also, I am doing my best to lengthen the size of my chapters, and since this one is twice what my usual chapters are, I feel relatively confident in the ability to do so. So now I get to go back to trying to find a reasonable mechanic to fix my car so that I can get to work. And back to my math homework which I havent started and is due soon, and to reading XTheSonofHadesX's stuff, because to be totally honest, that's the main reason there haven't been any updates. Because I'm obsessed. So, see you when I see ya! Please let me know what is going on in those noggins of yours. =] _


End file.
